Begging For More
by Toxic Mushroom Clouds
Summary: Ariel's a wild party girl becoming bored with life. What happens when a handsome stranger shakes things up? AU OOC Rated M for future content Ariel/ Eric


**I do not own The Little Mermaid, Disney does. However, I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I may or may not decide to include.**

**I really have no idea where this is going, so I'm just going to write it and we'll have fun with it.**

**Also, if you haven't already you should check out my profile. A few things you should know about my writing will be on there. I'll sum it up here: if you don't like my story for any reason, don't read it. No one is holding a gun to your head and making you read this. I also don't like rude reviews. Constructive criticism is one thing, but I will not tolerate ignorance.**

**This is my first upload, but certainly not the first thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoy.**

Music blared through the speakers and Ariel felt right at home among the throng of sweating bodies. Some danced, some stood around, and some awkwardly shuffled. But Ariel did none of those things. Ariel let the music overcome her and control her body while the strobe lights went wild. Her movements were as smooth as a silk ribbon on a hard surface. She was vaguely aware of her friends over at the bar, one trying to pick up chicks and the other nervously looking around. Of course, she thought, Sebastian was panicking because they weren't supposed to come to the city and certainly weren't supposed to be in a night club.

She ran her soft fingers through her bright red hair and closed her eyes for a brief moment, forgetting everything. Her surroundings soaked in and she smiled to herself.

"That's a pretty smile you got there, sweetheart," an unfamiliar voice startled Ariel back into the moment.

Her eyes opened immediately and before her stood a guy who was starting to move his body in time with hers. He was pretty cute, she had to admit.

"Yeah, thanks!" she shouted over the music, admiring the blue of his eyes. Ariel always had been a sucker for the baby blues. Giving him the once over, she noticed that he had muscular arms that were slender enough to not be too noticeable and was wearing a white button down with jeans. Chucks adorned his feet. Okay, so his choice of fashion wasn't bad, but his approach had been tacky. She smiled and angled herself away from him.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna dance with me?" She smiled and shrugged, keeping him on his toes. She'd dance with him, alright. If she weren't going to she would have already disappeared into the crowd. Winking at him she turned so that she was facing the opposite direction and started moving her hips in a motion that rocked her butt in circles. He had to be drooling.

"I guess." With those words she was on him, her body flush with his. Confidently, she placed her hands on his shoulders, but held on lightly. She kept her expression indifferent and constantly glanced away. She didn't wanna seem too interested. Yet, she really liked the way loose blonde curls fell into his eyes. "Ariel," she introduced herself.

"Ian," he smiled.

Ariel stood on her tip toes and looked over his shoulder to check on the guys. They were still occupied at the bar. Ian gave her a quizzical look, but her eyes wandered back through the crowd, mapping out the easiest path through it. She grabbed hold of one of his hands and tugged, leading him through the people, never letting go of his hand. When they came to the bathrooms, she pushed through the door without hesitation.

He followed behind her and when she turned to face him, hunger in her eyes,s he pushed him up against the wall. Heavy breathing and the sound of lips on lips filled the air. It didn't matter that they were in a Manhattan night club. It didn't matter that the bathroom smelled like stale beer and throw up. What mattered were the fervent hands pushing their way up Ariel's shirt and the feeling of arousal in the pit of her stomach. When Ian's hands reached her bra he slipped his fingers under it and squeezed earning a breathy moan from Ariel's lips.

Ian's other hand quickly followed suit and Ariel bent her head to his neck where she nibbled and licked. The hand on her right breast disappeared and traveled south where it sought entrance to her pants. At that moment the bathroom door opened and Seb gave Ariel an exasperated look. She pulled away from her hook up and wiped the edge of her lip.

"Ariel, do you want dad to kill me?" he asked, a now quizzical expression on his face as she adjusted her shirt. This would be awkward were it not the million and tenth time he'd barged in on her.

"Seb, chill, Dad doesn't even know we're out, let alone that I'm hooking up with some guy in a bathroom." She turned to Ian, "That was fun, let's do it again sometime."

Ariel walked out of the bathroom without looking to see if her brother followed. She knew he would if for no other reason than to keep her out of more trouble. She'd always had a knack for getting herself into all kinds of trouble and with their father having so many business responsibilities to see to, he'd made it Sebastian's responsibility to look after her when he couldn't. Seb didn't mind though, he'd always been close to his little sister.

Ariel weaved in and out of the crowd until she found her best friend at the counter. He snickered at her having already guessed what happened. Not wanting to give him any satisfaction she simply plopped her ass in the seat her brother had vacated and took Flounder's –whose real name was Adam- drink out of his hand. Pressing the glass rim to her lips she gulped down the raspberry vodka that it had contained.

"That's a bit girly, isn't it, Flounder?" she laughed at him.

"It tastes good so you can suck it, whore," he responded indignantly.

Ariel laughed and tauntingly asked, "Is someone bitter because he's not getting any hook ups?"

"I've not been getting any hook ups because I've not been trying," he said matter-of-factly.

"Prove it."

Flounder got up and headed out to the dance floor just as Seb came back. "Where's he going?" he asked.

"To prove to me he can get a hook up." She knew he could, easily. Flounder had golden boy looks with blond hair and blue eyes and had this adorable dopey quality about him that girls just couldn't seem to resist. The fact that he was a huge pervert never seemed to bother any of them. But then, why would it?

About five minutes later he sauntered back to the bar with a wide smile on his face. His blue jeans hung low on his hips nearly concealing his Vans and a short brunette girl was in tow, her eyes glued to his ass. How typical of her. He waved down the bar tender. "One for the lady."

Seb, ever amused by Flounder in this state batted his eyes and politely asked if he'd buy him a drink too. This made the girl laugh and she introduced herself. "Amy. You must be Adam's cousins." Well, cousins was definitely stretching it. His mom had briefly dated our uncle in high school, but hadn't seen each other for years until Flounder and I met when we were about five.

Seb said smiled and offered a brief exchange of words while Ariel merely waved and smiled. The girl seemed nice enough, but as long as she was nothing more than a one night stand she held no interest for Ariel. If Flounder kept her around, then Ariel would pay attention.

She forced a yawn and told Seb she was ready to go. Hugging Flounder, she told him to text her and sauntered off. Seb waved bye to his younger sister's best friend and the girl whose name he didn't remember before following his sister.

**I know this is short and it honestly doesn't hold any importance to the plot. Just a little insight to the characters and something small to get the story moving along. I have no idea where this story is going and I don't think I will until she meets Eric, which probably won't happen for a couple of chapters. I really want you to get a feel of who Ariel is before we hit her with meeting her true love.**

**Also, this won't have an updating schedule, but I'll try not to wait too long in between updates. The more you make me happy, the more I'll make you happy, by the way. That means if I feel loved, I'll write more :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, etc. I'd love to hear from you all!**


End file.
